


September, With Love

by empiresfall



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empiresfall/pseuds/empiresfall
Summary: #SePTXCC1730 days drabble challenge! :)





	1. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favourite domestic babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying out this writing thing for the first time!! leave me comments and tell me how i can do better, love y’all so much! have the best day, lovelies. song rec: coffee by sylvan esso

-9 am, Saturday- 

Two warm bodies wrapped around each other, legs and arms messily entangled with rumpled bedsheets. They were almost indistinguishable with how well they fit together - head in the crook of the other’s neck, locked tightly like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

He woke up first, as they always had. Turning his head round to press a light kiss onto the soft coffee-brown locks of his angel, a barely-there smile gracing his lips as his subject of affection squirmed gently. 

Quietly untangling himself from his lover’s arms, he huffed out a light chuckle to himself as Mitch laid sprawled out on the bedsheets they had changed - god knows when, they were always knocked out from rehearsals. Pulling on sweatpants and a muscle tank, he ran his hand through his hair before he closed the door gently behind him - just his average Saturday morning routine. 

-Again, 9.30 am, Saturday- 

He grumbled and rolled over to try and get some warmth when he realised that his human pillow had already disappeared. Jerking awake, he popped out of his cocoon of warmth (albeit unwillingly) and rubbed his bleary eyes, trying to regain some semblance of reality. 

Stumbling to freshen up, he left 10 minutes later slightly more awake - and he saw the note Scott left for him on their kitchen counter. 

“Queen! I left for a walk, sky looks great today. Don’t miss me too much! Love you, Scotty.”

The frown on his face softened into an endearing grin as he thought of his big giant walking down the street with that look he got whenever he zoned off by himself. He was so sweet to him - maybe today he would do something nice. 

\- 10 am, Saturday- 

“Queen? I’m home! I got you a macchiato, I know how much you love those.” 

“Baby? In here!” 

Scott walked into the kitchen - and saw a grey tray identical to the one he was sporting. 

“Mitchy? We might have gotten each other the exact same thing.” 

“Are you serious? OH- wow how domestic are we, sis.” 

This time he didn’t hold it in- he laughed out loud as his favourite person folded himself tightly into his embrace, coffee forgotten on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, leave me your thoughts if you want to! i'm @sweethoyings on twitter, drop me a follow or dm if you want to talk, ever. love you!


	2. knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mitchy gets hurt but scott helps him through it :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies!! thank you for reading :'   
> song recommendation: all i want by kodaline ( i love soft pop!! send me songs if u wanna :) )

He cleaned the shiny silver metal - once, twice, until he thought it was presentable enough. Setting it down, he picked up another one - again, rinse, dry, repeat. While he was cleaning the steak knives for the upcoming dinner with Scott’s parents, his mind drifted off.

Was he good enough for Scott? Honestly - just look at him. All skin and bones and a head of hair that just wouldn’t sit right - THAT ONE STRAND OF HAIR. He was just a skinny twink - sometimes he just couldn’t understand why his boyfriend had picked him over all the attractive men he could have picked up. Six feet tall and super strong, he always got along with everyone he met - he was such a people person, grannies and children loved him. 

Him on the other hand - whiny, perpetually annoyed, snapping at babies in aeroplanes (to be fair, he travelled so much that he just couldn’t deal with any more children screaming bloody murder) how could he possibly be enough for Scott? 

That train of thought seemed like ages - when in reality all it took was the space of a few seconds for him to lose his grip on the knife he was cleaning, a few seconds for the knife to slip and nick a small piece of skin from his index finger. 

He winced out loud, holding his finger as the first drop of blood leaked out of the cut. The only thing running through his mind, however, was stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID. Why was he so careless why did he always mess things up what was wrong with him why 

He was shaking so hard he didn’t notice when a familiar warm body gently cradled his finger and washed it under running water, and held him close as he shivered and mumbled incoherently. “Hey now, shhh. Take it slow, babe. I love you.” 

He turned around and he saw a blonde-haired angel, still in sweats without his shirt on just holding him so tight he was surrounded all around by strong, solid arms. He leaned back into Scott, his arms grounding him and the soft neck kisses helping him come back and stay calm. He turned around, looked right into his baby blues filled with so much anguish and pain that his heart involuntarily clenched and a new wave of anxiety started bubbling - 

“Hey, hey, look at me.”

He looked right at Scott and sighed when he gently rubbed his tense shoulders. He didn’t have to say anything, he just sat in his baby’s arms and he knew that he was safe and he always would be. 

“Baby, I know what you’re thinking, honey. You’re perfect in every way, I love every damn part of you. Your crankiness in the mornings, your endless rants about your favourite clothing brands, you leaving your $4000 handbags all over our couch. I love your kindness more, your ability to connect so well with all our fans and your courage, strength and honesty. you surprise me every day, Mitchy, and i’m so proud to call you mine.” 

Somehow, even after all the doubts he had about himself Scott was always there to assure him over and over again on how he was worth it(perfect) and was safe and loved. And that was all he needed to know (he also needed a Spongebob bandaid).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WOW my twitter is @sweethoyings drop me a flw/dm if u want to talk! thank you again ilu


	3. underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott's doubting his current relationship status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i hope you're having a good day today :) song rec: ILYSB by lany

Scott carried two greasy pizza boxes into their living room and left them on the counter, turning around to get paper plates and napkins. As he opened the cupboard where they kept the plates, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Babe? I ordered in p-“ 

Standing in front of him was Mitch in nothing but dark green boxers, one hand cocked on his hip, a light smirk dancing on his face. Eyebrows pencilled in, smoky pink eyeshadow painted onto his eyelids. He’d put on winged eyeliner perfectly, and his lips were shiny with pink gloss. Arching a single eyebrow, he winked at Scott and blew him a gentle kiss, amused at his glazed eyes. 

“Scotty, honey, you here?” 

Scott couldn’t take his eyes off the beauty that was Mitch Grassi - everything about his best friend screamed bloody murder at him and made him want to grab him and never let go. Now this would be perfectly fine, apart from the face that Scott had a boyfriend. A boyfriend of eight months now - the only problem being he spent more time thinking about his supposed best friend than thinking about his boyfriend. 

Just as things could not get worse, his phone started ringing and guess who it was? His boyfriend was calling and he should want to hear his voice but he really didn’t want to take his eyes off Mitch. Scott watched rapturously as Mitch picked up his phone and gently held it out to him, the unspoken promise of their weekly movie night dangling in the air between them. 

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, he left the kitchen, presumably give Scott the privacy to talk to his boyfriend. Scott glared at the vibrating phone in his hand and decided to turn his phone off - he just wasn’t prepared to talk to him, not while his entire brain was preoccupied with thoughts of Mitch. 

What was he going to do? One of them would get hurt, it was just a matter of time before he managed to royally screw things up. He liked his boyfriend, he really did, but how could anyone compare to Mitch? He had known him his entire life - they had a bond so strong it was untouchable. That bond was also the exact same reason Scott was terrified of confessing that he was in love - deep, irrevocable love with his best friend. 

“Daddy? You coming?”  
Scott ran his hand through his hair, trying and failing to calm his running mind and heart. Someday he would have to face this and be a man, but today he just wanted to spend time with the man who held his heart in his hands, and hold him close even if he would never feel the same way. He walked out to the living room slowly, chuckling lightly at Mitch’s grabby hands. 

With his baby in his arms, his doubts were pushed aside, even if it was just for a few hours. In the middle of the night they would come back to rob him of his sleep, but for now they were packed up in the corners of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! drop me a message at my twitter @sweethoyings or leave me a comment :) love u!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! song rec: i can't think of any so the guy.exe clip from superfruit's teaser bc i love a guy whos 6ft tall and super strong

He was in Las Vegas. 

His other half was in Paris. 

While his friends left their hotel to go to wild parties, have fun or just to let loose and unwind, here he was alone in his hotel room with a bottle of the cheapest red wine he could find, scrolling through his secret gallery of his boyfriend caught in small moments throughout the time they spent together. 

God, he was so whipped, wasn’t he? 

Long having given up on even getting a wine glass, he took long swigs straight from the bottle and winced at the acidic burn left after chugging down almost half a bottle of wine on his own. He was definitely going to have a hell of a hangover the next day, that’s for sure. 

Scrolling through his camera roll, he smiled longingly at his angel’s sweet smile and beautiful dimples. He really was everywhere on his phone - he was his lockscreen (he remembered seeing a fan’s lockscreen and chuckling because he had the exact same one) , his profile picture on his social media was a picture of both of them being cute together, his WhatsApp chats was mostly him being sappy to his Mitchy with 10 emojis in his contact name. 

Sighing quietly, he scrolled through Instagram lazily, double-tapping cute fan art made by his fans - when he got a notification that Mitch had posted something. On high alert, he tapped on his profile and his jaw dropped as he saw Mitch posing for the camera in front of one of Paris’s fashion shows, looking absolutely stunning in high-waisted jeans and a huge, coloured coat. Immediately liking the picture, he sent a message to him: 

“OHMYGOD MITCHY YOU LOOK AMAZING” 

He also typed in “i miss u baby so much :(“ but decided against sending it; he didn’t want Mitch to feel pressured, he just wanted him to have fun in Paris. Fashion was always more of his thing - sure, he loved a cute piece of clothing, but he didn’t obsess over new brands like his boyfriend did. 

“Love you! Can’t wait to be back in your arms, queen”

As he realised that a single message could set his mind at ease, he realised then that he was truly, irrevocably in love with Mitch Grassi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me @sweethoyings on twitter! as always love u :")


End file.
